Tickle Stories
by blueanimal23
Summary: Hey guys! I'm just writing different stories about tickling different people in the cartoon world and real world. If you have any suggestions for KIND criticism, requests, or anything else, I'd really appreciate it! Plus, it's actually NOT rated T, but that was the lowest rating I could give it. so enjoy! (Don't like, don't read).
1. Story 1: Teen Titans

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic and I was kind of hoping for any pointers, nice criticism, and possibly any requests. Enjoy! R & R!**

Story 1: Teen Titans

Beast Boy couldn't think of a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into. He and Robin made a bet, which was who would win the next football game. Beast Boy lost, though he was** so** sure his team would win. Anyway, the bet was that if BB won, Robin would have to clean Beast Boys' room for a week, but if Robin won, Beast Boy would have to submit his whole body to Robin for a session of tickling, as long as Robin wanted.

Now, Beast Boy had never actually been tickled before by anyone, not even by the Titans so he was actually kind of curious of how it felt to _be _tickled. So he didn't know whether he would enjoy it or despise it. Anyway, Robin cooked up a plan that would make it where the two could be somewhere private so that nobody, especially the other Titans, would know what the two were doing.

So that night, Beast Boy and Robin snuck out of their rooms at midnight and met outside the tower, like they had planned. "Ready Beast Boy?" Robin asked without emotion. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess," the green boy sighed. Then he turned into a horse and when Robin mounted him, they rode off into the city to a place that Robin had chosen. "Up there," he pointed at a rooftop.

Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and flew onto it with Robin on his back. When he turned back into a boy, he turned towards the Boy Wonder, awaiting instructions. "Okay," Robin started. "Take off your shirt and gloves first." Beast Boy did so, reluctantly, though. "Next, your shoes and pants, but not your boxers," Robin continued. By the time he finished, Beast Boy was blushing a little from being half naked in front of **Robin**, of all people.

"Now, if we're gonna do this, it's gonna be done right," Robin said simply. He pulled out a rope and led Beast Boy over to a metal box with a small stick on near an end, about BB's size that was on top of the building. Then he had Beast Boy lay down on it and tied one end of the rope to one of Beast Boys' wrists, looped the loose end of the rope around the stick, and tied his other wrist.

"Are you ready to be tickled like never before?" Robin asked, raising his gloved hands and making tickling gestures with them. Before answering, Beast Boy cringed a little, then said with completely fake confidence, "Hit me with everything you've got!" Robin shrugged and said, "Well, I guess we'll start with your neck, move down to your thighs, then your feet, and go from there."

With that, he walked up to BB's neck and began to tickle. "Heheheheheheheheh," Beast Boy giggled a long giggle. "That heheh feels heheheh nice." "Looks like somebody's neck is quite ticklish," Robin commented without stopping. This continued for about 10 minutes before Robin stopped to let Beast Boy catch his breath _and _to stretch/crack his fingers. "That actually felt really good," Beast Boy said.

"Well, I doubt this will feel the same way," Robin said before he sat down on Beast Boy's shins and placed his hands on Beast Boy's thighs. Without another word, Robin began to squeeze the shape-shifter's thighs quickly and in the exact places that made Beast Boy buck in his laughter. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Beast Boy laughed. This kept up for double the neck tickling (20 minutes) with a break halfway through.

Once Robin stopped, Beast Boy took advantage of him stopping to catch his breath again from his mild torture. After he did that, Robin turned around on BB's shins and brushed one of his victims' feet to see if they were ticklish at all. Without thinking, Beast Boy let out an involuntary, "AhAHa!" When Beast Boy heard this, he clamped his mouth shut. However, when Robin heard this, he grinned in delight.

He proceeded to wiggle all 10 fingers as fast as he could on the green boys' feet, trying to hear more of that wonderful laugh of his. Though he tried with all his might, Beast Boy just couldn't hold in his laughter for more than 5 seconds, because within that time, he burst out uncontrollably. "AHAHAhaHAhahahahaHAHAHAHA!" he cried out. After 10 minutes, Robin let Beast Boy catch his breath for 1 minute.

Then he tried a different approach. He got off of Beast Boy and went in front of his feet. With one hand, he put Beast Boys' feet in a headlock. Then, with the other hand, he arched his fingers and softly raked his fingers from the top to the bottom, and went back and forth, back and forth. Well, Beast Boy just went ballistic. He bucked, he yelled, and he screamed.

After 20 minutes, Robin knew he had to stop because at this point, Beast Boy was laughing so hard he was crying and yelling out, "It hurttsssssshahahahahah! Stooooooophahahahahahahahahaha!" So Robin decided that he should quit tickling BB's feet, but then he began to wonder which area he should tickle next. Meanwhile, Beast Boy decided that, so far, he was NOT enjoying his first tickling experience.

For the first time in nearly an hour, Robin said, "Well, now that we've got the lower and topmost parts of the body taken care of, how about we give your stomach and sides, then your armpits that tickling experience they deserve." Beast Boy said nothing; he just prepared for what he thought would be the worst of the tickle torture treatment Robin was giving him.

Like Robin said, he started with Beast Boys' stomach and began to alternate between his stomach and sides. However, BB suddenly felt a new sensation from this kind of tickling. Almost, _almost,_ a good feeling that made him like to be tickled. Now, he still laughed like crazy, but, it still felt sort of good. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After 25 minutes of tickling there, Robin decided that he couldn't wait any longer to tickle his captives' armpits.

So, he gave Beast Boy another minute to catch his breath and then took out 2 electric toothbrushes and when BB saw them, he outwardly widened his eyes in fake horror, but inwardly he was so happy it was hard for him to act scared. When Robin switched them on, he lowered them slowly to emphasize fake drama, but eventually he pressed them into Beast Boys' super-ticklish armpits, which caused Beast Boy to jump and laugh and cry for the whole time Robin did it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled in his slight torture, even though he didn't want him to stop at all. Robin kept this up for a whole 45 minutes, only giving his teammate a break once. After only 10 minutes of starting this however, the green boy began to sweat all over his body and he wished it could go on forever, despite what he said.

After the full 45 minutes were up, Beast Boy was breathing so hard he could hardly speak. "Well," Robin said. "I gave you 2 hours' worth of tickling. Did you enjoy it?" Because he was still breathing really hard, Beast Boy only nodded with an exhausted smile. Robin assumed that Beast Boy was still hot from the tickling, hence the sweating, so he left him the way he was for about 10 minutes. After that time, BB was finally cooled down enough and Robin untied him.

Finally, Beast Boy pulled on his clothes and then turned into a Pterodactyl. When Robin mounted, the two flew back to the Titans' Tower, and then they went back into their rooms and went to sleep. However, Beast Boy enjoyed it so much that a little less than 2 weeks later, when Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven went out to get lunch for the 5 of them, Beast Boy went into Robins' room and, with an embarrassed smile, asked, "Do you want to…want to…" But before he could finish his question, Robin smiled in understanding, answering, "Sure buddy."


	2. Story 2: Jessie

**Hey guys! Here's another Tickling Story, this time on Jessie's Luke and Ravi Ross! Enjoy and R&R!**

Story 2: Jessie

It was not a normal day in the Ross' penthouse because it was empty except for 12-year old Luke and 11-year old Ravi. Jessie was out with Tony, Birchram was on vacation, and Emma and Zuri were at the movies seeing some chick-flick. So the boys had the whole place to themselves. Well, themselves and Mrs. Kipling of course. But she didn't really matter. So anyway, Luke and Ravi decided that they would take advantage of them being home by themselves by watching a wrestling match they had recorded but never got to watch. One of the fighters actually got tapped out by the beginning of the second half.

Luke, being the kind of brother he was, said with a laugh, "Hey, Ravi, look it's you!" Ravi said, "Oh, brother, I can endure far more than that." "Really?" Luke asked, skeptical. "Well, if you think that, how about we have a little competition. Now we can't have a wrestling match, so how about we have a tickling match?" Ravi was a little wierded out at first, but then he caught on and agreed, "Alright then, a tickle-match it is." They walked into Luke's room which was for once, clean, and Luke began to dig out something from some random box in his drawer.

After he turned around, he was holding 4 Chinese finger traps. Ravi put them onto his index fingers, and Luke helped him put the rest on. Then Ravi lay down on Luke's bed and Luke said, "Put your hands behind your head." After his step-brother did so, Luke got on top of him and explained the rules, "Okay, I'm gonna tickle you first, and then you're gonna do me. I've set a stopwatch on my phone and when you lift your arms from around back, I'm gonna write down how long it was, then the same thing for me. Whoever lifts their arms first, is the loser. Are you ready, little bro?"

Ravi nodded, so Luke started his ticklish assault on Ravi's neck, just to start off easy. "Hehehehehehehe," Ravi giggled. "Thihihihihssss is nothing hehehehehe." So Luke immediately stopped with his neck and began to tickle his sides and stomach, alternating every fifteen seconds. "HEhaheHAHEHAhehaHAHAhahaHA!" Ravi screamed, but Luke knew that he wasn't close to ready to submit to the tickling. So he kept it up for about twenty minutes, and eventually Ravi was laughing so hard that tears started coming out of his eyes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! STOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ravi kept yelling out. _This is like torture for him_, Luke thought to himself. _Torture for him, but it's a dream come true for me!_ He had always wanted to have Ravi in some sort of torture, but nothing painful. This was perfect for that kind of situation!

Eventually, Luke got bored with Ravi's stomach and sides, so then he moved backwards and sat at the end of his bed and moved Ravi a little bit diagonally. Then he put Ravi's feet in a headlock with his own legs and peeled off his brother's socks. Then he heard Ravi gasp in realization. But before he could protest, Luke grabbed a hairbrush off of his bedside table and "scrubbed" it all over his feet while poor Ravi barely manage to keep his arms behind his head, being able to do practically nothing but let Luke tickle his bare, defenseless, extremely-ticklish feet. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHASSSE! LUUUUUHUHUHUHUHUKKKE! STOHOHAHAHAHAHAP THISSSSSSS!" the Indian child yelled in his torture.

Luke was completely amazed and in awe of how ticklish his brother's feet were. In fact, he totally lost track of how long he tickled Ravi's feet, Ravi in hysterics the whole time. After who knows how long, Ravi lifted his hands out from under his head and Luke stopped tickling and stopped the stopwatch. It read: 37:46. So he wrote down on a piece of paper, 37:46, and reset the timer. Next was his turn, and he realized only then what kind of torture he was about to go through.

But, a deal was a deal, and he knew what Ravi would do if he didn't go through with his end of the deal, and plus, his honor was at stake here. There was no way that he was going to let Ravi win their Tickling Competition. If he won, he knew that he would never hear the end of it. So, he had to win; for himself and, more importantly, his honor. He helped Ravi out of the finger traps and Ravi gladly helped Luke into them. Luke was a little nervous about how eager Ravi was to do this, but he wouldn't let Ravi win; not now, not ever.

Once Ravi was on top of Luke, he pondered where he should start. He thought this exactly: Neck? No, that was too kind. Stomach and sides? Not until later. Armpits? Not until last. Feet? Perfect idea, Ravi, he congratulated himself. So he turned around on his brothers' shins and grabbed the hair brush. Then he slowly brushed at first to catch Luke off-guard when he did it fast and quickly. "Hehehehehehehehe," Luke giggled without trying to meld words into it. After almost five minutes of the soft sound of Luke's giggling, Ravi suddenly scrubbed all over the two feet fervently, extracting some sort of laughter that was more than giggles but less than actual laughing. "Ahehahehahehaheha!" was the strange kind of laughter that erupted from the brunette.

After around twenty-five minutes, Ravi stopped tickling Luke's feet and decided to start with his stomach and sides. Ravi knew that that was his second-most ticklish place, just like him, and the best part, he would be able to take it, so that added to his torture. He snaked one hand under Luke's button-up shirt and began to tickle, but he snuck his other hand into his pocket to reveal an electric toothbrush. Before they had gone into Luke's room, Ravi had to use the bathroom, and while he was in there, he grabbed it. Anyway, with the empty hand, he slid it down to Luke's side and began to squeeze; while he flicked on the toothbrush and tickled his brother's other side with it.

Luke's laughter before was nothing compared to what was coming from Luke now. "AHAHAhahahahaHAHAHAHAahahAHAHAHAhahahah!" he cried out. He seemed to struggle to not buck to get away from Ravi's tickling fingers and his toothbrush. For the first time, he tried to meld words into his laughing; "Pleeheeheeheeheesssse, Raviiiiiii! Have mercyheeheeheehee!" But Ravi didn't let up a bit. In fact, he actually knew how to increase Luke's torture. With his free hand, he switched to his stomach and began to squeeze in random places while with the toothbrush hand; he put the head of it into Luke's bellybutton, which made Luke's tears finally spill over.

After a long time, Ravi quit with the stomach and sides and decided to finally tickle Luke's most ticklish area: the armpits. The Indian child had actually always wanted to see just how ticklish Luke's armpits were because he always protected them like they were babies. So, to get the chance to tickle his armpits without resistance was like, a dream come true for Ravi. Because Luke's shirt was button-up, Ravi unbuttoned the first two and put the hair brush in his empty hand. Meanwhile, Luke felt like he was going to die. Luke's armpits are like Ravi's feet: super ticklish and in this case, totally exposed. And with Ravi armed with a hairbrush and an electric toothbrush, he knew he was dead.

But I can't let him win, he thought in a determined way. With his hairless armpits exposed, Ravi began the tickle session, which made Luke's tears spill over even faster with him in extreme hysterics. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH!" Luke let out the longest and loudest laugh Ravi had ever heard, and he wanted his torture to continue as revenge for all those pranks Luke played on him. Without meaning to, Ravi thinking about those pranks made him move the brush faster and swirl the toothbrush in small circles. "RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVIHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! STOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPP!" Luke cried once he noticed the increased torture.

After a long, long, long time, Luke finally raised his arms and when they looked at the stopwatch, neither one could believe how long Ravi had tickle tortured Luke. Luke had won by almost a half-hour. The stopwatch read 1:18:21! Luke smiled and half laughed and half gasped. Then he nodded and said, "Well, looks like I win. Don't worry, bro. You almost won, if you count 'almost winning' as losing by thirty whole minutes!"

However, from that time on, neither one of them ever chose the other to a tickle challenge ever again…until a week later when they were alone and the football team was down by 15 points in the first half. 10 minutes later, you could hear only this from their penthouse: "HAHAHAHAHA…"


	3. Story 3: Ben 10 Alien Force

**Hey guys! Here's another tickle story by me: blueanimal23! This time, Ben 10 from Ben 10 Alien Force is getting tickled. Enjoy! R&R!**

Story 3: Ben 10 Alien Force

It was a normal day for Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. They were driving in Kevin's green, black striped car, when suddenly a blast of pink struck the car. Kevin stopped the car as it skidded to a stop and they all got out. Kevin touched the car and became surrounded by green metal while Gwen's hands surrounded themselves in pink magic. Ben however smashed his watch and a green light appeared. When the light faded, Ben stood there as Swampfire, a fire-blasting green alien (if you don't know Swampfire, look him up).

The three looked up on the hill and suddenly saw her. An Anodite. Gwen was shocked to see one of her own kind here on Earth that wasn't her grandmother. "Benjamin Tennyson! I am Jeannette," the Anodite boomed. "I have come for the Omnitrix. Hand it over and no one gets hurt." "Oh, like I've never heard _that _before," Swampfire muttered. Jeannette then said, "Then prepare to get it taken from you by force." With that, she shot a beam of pink magic at Kevin and Gwen, but not Ben. But instead of seeing them after the smoke cleared, Ben's friend and cousin were gone.

"What did you do with my friends?" Swampfire asked angrily. Jeannette didn't say a word, so he shot a fireball at her. She easily flew to the side, but still didn't attack. Swampfire gave her a confused look and shot fire from his feet and flew up in front of her. "This is usually the part where you fight back," he said. Jeannette only winked and flew away quickly. Swampfire grinned and exclaimed, "Now that's more like it!" as he flew after her. He followed Jeannette for about five minutes before she went inside some kind of barn.

Swampfire landed and slowly walked inside. Because he couldn't see Jeannette or anything really, he was extremely careful. However, after a minute or two, his watch timed out and with a green flash, he was no longer Swampfire, but plain old Ben. Suddenly, a pink blob named Jeannette came out of the blackness and grabbed his arms and legs with her hair. "There, that's what I was waiting for," she said with a laugh. "Now, we can do this three ways, the easy way or the _fun_ way." Ben didn't like the way Jeannette said "fun."

But he said confidently, "You're never getting the Omnitrix from me Jeannette!" "Oh I really was hoping you would say that!" she said in a way that Ben REALLY didn't like. Before anything else could happen, she slashed up Ben's shirt and jacket, so much that they would fall off and did the same to his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. "What the heck, Jeannette?!" Ben yelled. "I told you," Jeannette whispered in his ear, so close it tickled. "I'll take your little Omnitrix my way, the _fun _way." With that, she carried him up to the very top of the barn and released him from her hair, and then she trapped his arms with balls of magic. Then she started the tickling.

A small pink hand made out of Jeannette's magic appeared and began to squeeze Ben on his thigh. Ben himself began to giggle, "Jeheeheehaheheheheh, whahahahahahahtttt are you dohuhuhuhuhuiiinggg?" She ignored his question and asked one herself: "Where's the Omnitrix Benny-Boy?" _Benny-Boy?! _Ben thought. _She doesn't like me does she? _Before he got a chance to think anymore, Jeannette made another pink hand appear and it tickled his slender stomach, which caused him to do something in between giggling and laughing: "Ahehahehahehaheha!"

"Be-en… all you have to do is tell me how to get the Omnitrix off…" Jeannette said tauntingly. Ben couldn't respond in his laughter, so Jeannette slowed the tickling enough to where he could speak, but he only said, "I'll never say!" before Jeannette increased the tickling again, more than usual. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben cried out. After five minutes, Jeannette quit with the "nice guy act" and increased Ben's torture to the fullest by adding two more hands that tickled one of his armpits and the other tickled somewhere between his belly and armpit (his chest maybe?).

Ben went ballistic: "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESSSSSE! STOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPPP!" But Jeannette probably wouldn't have ever stopped tickle torturing poor Ben if not for Gwen and Kevin appearing an hour later and beating the Anodite. However, Gwen did every once in a while do the same thing Jeannette did, to see just how much laughter she could extract from him.

fs71/f/2010/141/d/c/Ben_10_AF_Tickled_by_


	4. Story 4: Spiderman

**Hey guys! This, I've always imagined, was the secret story that happened between Venom and Spiderman. I think this one might be a little short, too, but there's a link to the picture at the bottom. Hope that makes up for the shortness. Anyway, enjoy and R&R!**

Story 4: Spiderman

Peter Parker was lying in bed listening to the radio, in his old suit. Not the black one, but the red-and-blue one. Over the past few days, Peter had changed a lot. _It's all because of that stupid suit, _he thought angrily. He lay there for almost an hour before he heard it. A reporter saying, "This just in, Venom is coming to our station to-" Suddenly, he heard crashing and then Venom's deadly voice over the radio say, "Parker! If you can hear me, meet me at the top of the water tower on the south end of the city. If you don't, then you can consider Mary-Jane dead by midnight."

Peter's eyes widened in anger and fright; anger towards Venom and fright for Mary-Jane. So he put on his mask and slung himself out the window, shooting webs at buildings as fast as he could. _Eighth Street, _he thought. _Second Street, Fifth._ He made a sharp right turn and went straight for about a mile. Once on top of the Water Tower, he heard Mary-Jane yelling out, "PETER!" "MARY-JANE!" he cried out, seeing her tied to the top of it. "Peter! Look out behind you!" she screamed. Right as he turned, Venom came out of the dark and punched him, causing him to black out.

The next thing he remembered is seeing an outline of Venom against blackness. He tried to shoot a web, but his arms and legs both were chained up. "That won't work, Parker," Venom said "Parker" with absolute disgust. "And don't think of escaping, because we're miles away from any kind of civilization. I'm gonna teach you a lesson about stealing my girl." With that, he tore off Spiderman's boots, the clothes that would protect his left thigh, and the clothing in front of his stomach, to reveal a six-pack of abs.

Venom grinned demonically and said, "I'm sure you'll enjoy this even more than I am." Then tentacles came out of him and began to tickle Spiderman. Two tickled his right foot, four tickled his left foot, three tickled his abs, and Venom himself licked his bare thigh and let the saliva drip down slowly while another tentacle forced itself through the other cloth on his other thigh and squeezed repeatedly. The last thing Venom did was take off the bottom half of his mask so he could see Spiderman kind of endurance Spiderman had would have been amazing, if he had trained for being tickle tortured by his enemies, that is.

He cried almost immediately and laughed so hard that he couldn't stand it. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He had never been tickled so ruthlessly and so much before at one time and half wished it would stop and half wished it would go on endlessly. He wondered about whether MJ was ok, and suddenly knew that he had to escape this new, torturous, Venom. _But it tickles _so _much! _He was fighting himself to try to escape. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! STOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPPP!" was the only thing he could say. Finally, Spiderman broke the chains on his arms and soon after, his legs, but before he could even stop Venom from tickling him, Venom grabbed his legs and two large tentacles held down his arms.

Multiple times, he tried to escape, but Venom's grasp was like solid steel: unbreakable. Eventually, Spiderman became too tired to escape anymore, and he just gave up and allowed Venom to tickle him, laughing insanely all the way: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" This went on for at least three hours, but he lost count after that. But, finally, Venom did stop, and he passed out.

When he woke up, he was in his apartment again. Was the whole thing just a dream? He assumed it was because his suit he was wearing was in perfect condition, but a week later, he found a second Spiderman suit torn up exactly how Venom had done it hanging up by the closet door. _Had _it been just a dream? Had Venom really tickle tortured him? Or was still someone just messing with his head? Afterwards, Peter never fought an enemy too close for a month, in fear of being tickled the same way.

/animation/fanart/TickleFanatic/#the_dominant_spec ies_by_


	5. Random Stories 5

**Hey guys! To make up for not posting in like, FOREVER, I have made a double OC story that I have purposefully made extra-long. Again, SO sorry for the long break. Enjoy and R&R!**

Story 5: Brandon and The Teen (OC's)

As 10-year old Brandon Gaines sat in his house alone, looking for something to do, he heard a crash in his room. He looked around nervously for some kind of possible weapon. When he looked to his left, the only possible thing was a book, but to his right, he saw a baseball bat. Instinctively, he grabbed it and held it in a defensive position, inching towards his room. When he looked inside the partly open door, he saw nothing except his bed and a few dirty clothes that dotted the floor. He crept through the door and peeked around the door quickly, seeing nothing. After a minute of confused silence, he heard a small _thump_ from inside his conveniently closed closet.

Lifting the bat above his head and reaching out his arm to open the closet, he prepared for just about anything. Once the door was opened, he saw a kid who looked about 14 or 15. He was wearing a white T-shirt, jeans, gray tennis shoes, a zipped up black leather jacket, and a pair of sunglasses under a head of blonde hair. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Brandon asked suspiciously. "You'll see," the teen said. "Just give me the bat and we can continue." On instinct, Brandon swung the bat horizontally at the teenagers' head. However, with lightning quick speed, the older boy ducked and snatched the larger side of the bat once he came back up. Then, with superhuman-like strength, he yanked it right out of his hand, threw the bat out of the room, and pushed Brandon roughly to the floor.

Next, instead of harming Brandon further, the teen shut the door and locked it as well. Afterwards, he picked up Brandon under the arms and seemed unfazed by his thrashing around. Tossing him as lightly as he could onto the bed, he used an arm to hold him down as he reached under the mattress to reveal 3 pairs of handcuffs. With that same speed he used earlier, he connected his two arms to the bedposts, and wasn't able to go anywhere. "Ugh! Let me go!" Brandon yelled out in anger. "Sorry, 'buddy' but I can't do that," the teen said, adding sarcastic emphasis on the "buddy." The next thing he did was reach under the bed to pull out stocks, which he used to trap his socked feet. "I don't know if you knew this or not, but I planted these here long ago," the teen commented. Brandon tried to move his feet just a little, but the stocks were too heavy.

Brandon remained silent as he nervously waited for what the teen might have in mind. However, the teen wasn't quite ready yet. Instead, he grabbed a pair of scissors and then lifted up Brandon's shirt to see if there was an undershirt. There wasn't one. "Perfect," he murmured. First, he cut the shirt up the middle to the collar, then the two arm sleeves. Then he slid off the shirt. Because Brandon was wearing shorts, he cut those off as well, leaving the 10-year old in his boxers. "What are you doing?" he asked in a slightly scared tone. "You'll find out," the teen smirked. Then he took off Brandon's socks and said, "Brandon, I have a question. Are you ticklish?" But before he could answer, the teen used his fingernail to swiftly scratch Brandon's right sole, which extracted a small giggle from him.

_So his feet are,_ the older one thought. Then he placed his hands in the middle of his ribs, and then, with added pressure, rubbed hardly in circles. "Ahah!" Brandon accidentally cried out. Stopping, the teen thought, _And his ribs. _Next, he grabbed an electric toothbrush from his back pocket, turned it on, and moved it in wide circles on his bare belly, while tickling one of his sides. "Nohahah!" his captive protested. Then, for his last check, he moved the toothbrush that was still on over one of his hairless armpits. "NAHAHAHA!" Brandon screamed. _I see that's his most ticklish area, _the teenager thought deviously. What he said next terrified little Brandon. "Guess what Brandon? I'm gonna tickle you for a loooong time." He started with his feet, ignoring his pleas to not tickle him.

First, he turned on the toothbrush again and moved it slowly up and down his left sole while he wiggled his fingers quickly on his right. However, because of how much he giggled, the teen could tell that his feet were Brandon's least ticklish spot. After about fifteen minutes, he got bored there and decided to move up to his ribs. "Wait! Please don't!" Brandon begged. "Too late," the teen said with a devilish grin. He put down the toothbrush and circled his ribs with his middle and ring finger. "Ehuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!" Brandon erupted. "Stohuhuhuhuhuhpppp! Pleheeheeheehassssseee!" The teen smiled in delight and continued this for at least twenty minutes. After that, he decided to move into Brandon's stomach and his sides.

He began to tickle his sides by squeezing rapidly, which caused Brandon to buck and scream in his tickle torture. "NAH! HAHAhahaHAHAhahaHAHAhahaHAHA!" Eventually, the bucking got so bad, the teen had to sit on his legs to give him an easier tickling. "PLEAheheHAHAhahaHAHAhahaHAHAssssEEEE! STOP! HAHAhahaHAHAhaha!" But the teen would do no such thing. In fact, all he did was tickle him faster and harder. By this point, tears began to form through the 10-year old's eyes and realized he couldn't fight this anymore. After almost twenty-five minutes, the teen decided that Brandon had had enough. Of side tickling. He moved up to his stomach and grabbed the electric toothbrush, flicking it on.

With his free hand, he squeezed in random places and with the toothbrush hand, he lowered it into his belly button, which made Brandon cry so hard it hurt, but it still tickled dangerously. After twenty-five minutes of _that _torture, the teen decided he was ready to tickle the boy's armpits. "PLEASE DON'T!" Brandon begged. "I'll do ANYTHING! JUST _DON'T _–" the teen cut him off by ignoring his pleas. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPPP! PLEEHEEHAEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSSSE!" Brandon let out in one big breath. However, the teen had no intention of such things. He _did _however, have intentions of tickling him insanely for at least forty-five minutes.

Speaking of which, Brandon wished this would stop, and yet he also wished it would go on forever, more the latter. Finally, forty-five minutes had passed, and the teen finally stopped tickling Brandon. Brandon, completely out of breath from the intense tickle session, was incredibly sweaty. "Did you have fun, Brandon?" the teen asked as he turned away from him to unzip his jacket. "Maybe," Brandon said smugly, finally recovering from his heavy breaths. "Well I'm sure you'll have even MORE fun, now that I'm wearing **this**," the older boy said as he turned back around. Now that the jacket had been removed, as well as his shirt, Brandon could see he wore some sort of device that started around his neck like a necklace and when he pushed a certain button, an extra three hands sprung from three separate wires that hung in front of his ribs.

However, Brandon noticed this first, but then, he noticed something else: a faint outline of a six-pack of abs. After a minute of silence, the teen followed his captive's gaze and realized exactly what Brandon wanted. "If you want to tickle me, I _suppose _I could let you use my device while you do it, but it's sensitive; you need to have it attached to bare skin or it won't work," he said softly. Brandon brightened extravagantly and nodded vigorously. The teen knew he would regret this, but somehow, he _wanted _to go through with it. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs and stocks. Then, he pulled off his shoes and socks, allowed Brandon to lock him into place, and prepared for the worst.

Brandon couldn't believe it; he was going to get to tickle someone for as long as he wanted, with _4 _hands, and it wouldn't be weird at all! Brandon looked over the teen and decided that, with his normal hands, he could tickle his armpits, and with the…the…what were the other hands made of? He touched one and his eyes widened. They were made of feathers. _It keeps getting better and better, _Brandon thought to himself. Anyway, he began to tickle the teen. Normal hands scribbled over armpits while feathered hands tickled his sides and stomach. The teen went ballistic.

"AH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSSSSEEE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPPP!" he cried as tears already began falling down his face. But Brandon was just getting started. The teen made him feel torture for an hour and a half. Now he wanted to torture the surprisingly cute teen for at least double that. However, as he continued to tickle his previous torturer, he noticed something else; the teen had left his sunglasses on. But, as much as he wanted to take them off, he felt that he shouldn't because it would ruin the whole "mystery" of who he was. He continued to tickle torture the teen in this fashion for at least an hour and by the time he stopped, he realized Brandon had managed to slip off his jeans. Then again, he did remember Brandon's hands leaving his pits for a few moments _and _his legs felt bare afterwards.

"Had enough yet?" Brandon asked with vigor. "Yes…please…let me out…" the teen murmured between gasps. "TOO BAD," Brandon grinned wickedly. He got off of his captive and went around to his bedside table, grabbing something. When he went to the footboard, he held up two things: a feather and the teen's electric toothbrush. Before the teen could even begin to protest, Brandon handed the feather to one hand and turned on the toothbrush. He programmed the device and had two hands tickle one foot while he and the third hand tickled the other. Not paying attention to what the two leftover hands did, he held the toes and placed the toothbrush between each toe for about ten seconds while the feather hand scribbled its fingers across that foot's sole. Brandon could tell this was torture for the teen, as his tears were continuously flowing.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! STAHAHAPP!" the teen begged. Brandon continued this for at least another hour, though. Finally, Brandon stopped and realized something. The teen hadn't laughed as hard while he was doing his feet, so he began to look for his most ticklish spot. It wasn't his feet, so maybe the same spot as him. He grabbed the toothbrush, turned it on, and held it against one of the teen's armpits. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the teen cried out. Not there…then Brandon guessed it. Then, he made the device's hands able to reach everywhere and made the three hands (all three) tickle the teen's stomach as fast as they could.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPPP! THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHSSSS!" the teen screamed ignoring the fact that he knew Brandon wouldn't. At first, Brandon just stood there, enjoying what he was watching. Then, he noticed two things. The first was that there was a button on the stocks, which he pressed. Out came two feathered hands and tickled the teen's feet in every way possible. The second was that there was a button on the button, which made two more hands tickle his armpits. At this point, the teen knew he couldn't take this kind of torture before he wet himself, or at least he thought he knew this. The truth was he could go half an hour like this, and another before he passed out.

Brandon took off the device, redressed himself and left him tied down like that as he wondered what to do with him. That night, when he went to his room again, the teen was gone, along with the device and the teen's clothes. Not even bothering to find out what happened to him, he went to sleep, dreaming about the day's occurrences. However, the next day, when he woke up, there stood the teen, and when he tried to say something, duct tape stopped him and moving was prohibited by the restraints from the previous day. All that was heard for a couple hours from that house was this: "AHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	6. Note

**Hey guys! I'm just writing this to say I'm not dead! I haven't written any stories lately because I've been at summer camp since Friday (Camp Comer, Mentone Alabama; really awesome). But anyway, I may or may not be writing other stories or not because I'm at my grandparents' house for the next week, so, you know... Anyway...I will try to get stories done, but I'm almost 100% sure I will **_**not **_**be able to do so. However, I still thank all of you who follow me and whatnot! See ya! **


End file.
